


murtfeld

by busyauthor



Category: Vast Error
Genre: Drabble, Pesterlog, this fic is what my brain looks like, very self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27376321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/busyauthor/pseuds/busyauthor
Summary: can you guys switch accounts to watch seinfeld for ONE SECOND.
Relationships: Dismas Mersiv/Murrit Turkin, Jentha Briati/Serpaz Helilo, Laivan Ferroo/Serpaz Helilo
Kudos: 33





	murtfeld

gigantisDebilitation [GD] has created a group memo. 

GD  has renamed the memo ‘P/\r/\site///’ 

GD  has annexed  furbishFacilitated [FF]  into the conversation. 

GD  has annexed  pliableDecadence [PD]  into the conversation. 

GD  has annexed  windlessArtificer [WA]  into the conversation. 

GD  has annexed  unclaspedKahuna [UK]  into the conversation. 

GD: Ok/\y th/\t’s it./// 

GD: Who is w/\tching Seinfeld on my /\ccount./// 

pliableDecadence [PD]  has riposted to ‘P/\r/\site///’ 

PD: before we get all accusatory!!!! 

PD: it was not me. 

windlessArtificer [WA]  has riposted to ‘P/\r/\site///’ 

WA: Sure it wasn’t- 

PD: (|>:O!!!! 

PD: is my own boyfriend seriously turning against me???? 

PD: again??? 

PD: why does every memo have to end up like this (|:T 

furbishFacilitated [FF]  has riposted to ‘P/\r/\site///’ 

FF: n not to be f fucked up a and evil b but your o own g girlfriend i is too 

PD: wtf!!!! 

PD: this is the worst polycule ever /j /lh 

WA: Ok but- 

WA: I mean can you really blame Jenny- 

WA: Have you seen your wall- 

FF: ^^ 

PD: whatever!!!! 

PD: at least im not the one whos watching sonic on the wrong account 

FF: w what 

FF: oh 

FF: g god damnit 

WA: Ha- 

FF: you. 

WA: Me-? 

GD: This is completely off topic./// 

PD: but im being srs!!! 

PD: ive never watched on *your* account (|:) 

WA: I mean- 

WA: You are suspect number one- 

WA: But- 

PD: (|:)? 

WA: Actually their is no but- 

WA: You totally did it- 

PD: WTF 

FF: h hey wait 

FF: before w we t throw serpaz u under the b bus 

FF: we s should c consider how q quiet s she has b been 

WA: Wait- 

WA: You’re right- 

WA: I was just with them- 

WA: I know they have their phone on them- 

PD: see!!! 

PD: its not me!!! 

PD: she set me up!!!!!!! 

FF: h hey asshole 

FF: s show y yourself 

PD: 

WA: 

FF: 

GD: Murrit-/// 

unclaspedKahuna [UK]  has riposted to ‘P/\r/\site///’ 

UK: >([ok ok geez] 

UK: >([youre all so #omop#obic] 

FF: i w will kick y you 

UK: >([waga baba bobo] 

FF: w what 

WA: We know you set Serpaz up- 

WA: She wouldn’t watch Seinfeld on Dismas’ account- 

WA: I think- 

PD: you know (|>:3 

WA: Sure- 

FF: im w with serpaz o on t this 

PD: (|:DDD 

FF: : :) 

UK: >([gay people b like] 

FF: d dont you k kiss clayblood b boys 

UK: >([yea and w#at about it] 

GD: /\NYW/\YS./// 

GD: We know it w/\s you./// 

UK: >([not based] 

GD: I’m ch/\nging the p/\ssword./// 

UK: >([w#at] 

UK: >([no] 

UK: >([babe] 

FF: h haha 

PD: sucks to suck (|>:D!!! 

WA: Haha- 

UK: >([im taking away ur cuddling privileges] 

WA: Me?- 

GD: Me?/// 

UK: >([bot# of ya at dis rate]

**Author's Note:**

> and thats it !! sorry it ends so abruptly i kinda ran out of ideas also i wrote this like .. four months ago? i might update this and make more pesterlogs for these chars but thats it for now !! i hope you enjoyed :]


End file.
